


An Interesting Turn Of Events

by theimpossiblegirl_123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblegirl_123/pseuds/theimpossiblegirl_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's kids are sent back to his fifth year with memories of what is to come in the hopes of being able to change the future for the better. Armed with the new information and Sirius and Remus will the small family be able to beat the dark wizards and also stay alive? Massive changes are to be made. Au fifth year, ignoring ending of seventh year. Manipulative Dumbkedore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Turn Of Events

Hey guys this is something I started writing whilst at work, this isn't the complete first chapter just a bit to see if anyone would be interested in reading it, please let me know what you think.

It was at Christmas dinner that Harry Potter's life was about to change.

Everyone was finally sat around the table celebrating both Christmas and the safe return home of mr Weasley, who had only just been released from hospital after suffering an attack by the dark lords snake.

Sat around the table were the Weasley family, all excluding Percy who still believed his family to be liers and traitors, there was also Harry Potter and his godfather Sirius Black, the prisoner escapee who was innocent, Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age, Tonks, who hexed anyone who mentioned her name.

There were also various order members all celebrating.

Harry was sat next to his godfather and thinking about the best way to go about asking if he could not return to Hogwarts, he was even thinking about admitting to Umbridges detentions if it meant not having to return. Just as he was about to bring up. The subject a bright light surrounded the kitchen.

There was a loud thumping sound and as the light faded there were four children of varying ages standing in the kitchen.

There were three teenage girls standing together. Each had waist length raven black hair, varying shades of forests green eyes and glasses. The tallest of the three had simple black glasses, the middle girl had glasses with a thing golden frame and the last had purple framed glasses. Each girl was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt with an initial on it and a plain black cloak with the Potter crest on it.

With the was also a toddler in denim overalls and a red shirt. The toddlers hair appeared to be going through different fazes of red.

What startled most was that the toddler was taking like a teenager, " Right is everyone ok? First why am I am toddler? Next where are we? Morgana if you did something..." the children froze upon noticing the whole room staring at them.

The tallest girl but the boy down and walked over to Harry and handed him a note, " Read this it should explain everything, also take this." she handed him a vial and stepped back.

Harry opened the note and instantly recognized the hand writing as his own.

" Dear, umm, me,

If your reading this at the age of fifth teen then first yay me my spell worked, down side I'm dead. I created a spell that should I die and the kids be left orphaned they would be sent back to our fifth year to be raised by you and to change the future, I was going to just send the memories back ( we'll get to those in a minute ) but I figured that should I die who better to raise my kids them myself. You see our future is terrible, the kids are the only family we have left.

I destroyed Voldemort but the death eaters were another matter. Now Gwen should have given you a vial. Something else I did was to create copies of all of my memories from 18 onwards, as well as all major events from your time onwards and the information on how to destroy Voldemort.

Also, take your memories of every major event that has happened to you from first year till now, and then include the memories you received from me and you should be able to piece everything together and make some plans.

Now the memories are also so you can deal with the kids. Also ask Gwen for the blood adoption potion. Talk to Sirius and if he's willing put three drops of both of your blood with it, split and drink and you will have just gained a dad, not to replace but to guild and be there now. Show him this letter.

Sirius, I, Harry James Potter( black) do hereby give you permission to reprimand me for the PAST ( not for the things you will see about that younger me hasn't done yet just yell about that stuff) deeds as you see fit. I trust you and I love you, Prongslet."

Harry looked at Sirius and wordlessly passed the letter, whilst he sat down and downed the memories.

After Harry finished the potion he reviewed the new memories, he felt as though he was watching a movie, he was able to see the memories but he knew that he had not experienced the. He looked to his left and saw Sirius was still reading and saw everyone else were staring at his kids.

He walked over to the four and knelt down and looked at them. "Well guys looked like the plan worked, I have all the memories from your time, so i'm still your dad even though I'm younger. How are you and why is Teddy four?"

" Daddy I'm so happy to see you, does this mean your dead? Are we staying here? Can I sit in your lap?" Gwen said all this in one breath and just as she was about to say more Harry cut her off. He grabbed her up in a hug.

" Gwen breathe. Yes future me is dead. Yes your staying here, yes when we sit down you can sit in my lap. How are you Anna?" Harry asked whilst pulling his third eldest in for a hug. " I'm ok. Scared and nervous but ok. Oh and Morgana is responsible for Teddy. " Anna smirked as her twin sister paled and looked at her dad fearfully. All the children knew that when their dad was angry it wasn't pretty.

Teddy was starting to get annoyed that his dad hadn't even talked to him yet. Almost as if he knew what his oldest was thinking Harry scooped Teddy up and hugged him. "If my memories are correct I left you. In charge of these three monsters. ( Harry sighed ) What did she do this time?"

"We'll i don't know all I know is I'm a fifteen year old stuck in a four year old body and it's irreversible. Dad help me. "

Harry put Teddy in Gwen's arms and grabbed Morgana by the ear. Morgana knew what was coming and stared at the floor. Harry passed Sirius and tapped him on the shoulder, "Can you clear out those not on the list and get Remus here and watch my kids. I need to go do some parenting for dangerous pranks."

"Yeah no problem just don't terrorize the kid"

Harry continued to lead Morgana out of the kitchen and into the lounge room near by. Once in he sealed the door and put up silencing wards. He silently gestured for Morgana to sit.

"So Morgana, as you know family rules state that you be allowed to state your case. Do it and then I'll pass judgement. Bear in mind I have all of the memories from the future so I remember which punishment for the crime."

" Well sir the thing is, that I was trying to create a spell to turn enemies into babies, you know to help in battle. Well anyway what happened was that I was in the practice room trying different variations on dummies that were spelled to react like people, well anyway Teddy walked in from the side door whilst I was casting and yelled out, I got startled and the spell rebounded and hit Teddy in stead of the dummy. I'm sorry dad it was an accident. With your permission sir I'd like to keep working on the spell and the counter curse."

Harry sat and thought. He reviewed his future selfs memories and found that Morgan demeanor was like that from when she had done something that was an accident. "Seen as how it was an accident, and you show remorse I think that you are not allowed any desert for tonight. What do you think?"

Morgan nodded her head, that sounded like her dad. The only time they were spanked was when they lied, put their own life or another in danger. After that there were vary degrees of punishment depending on the person and what they had done.

*back in the kitchen*

Sirius finished the letter and decided to talk to Harry when he came back in and do the potion. He had just gotten up to his feet to start clearing the house when the kitchen door opened and in walked in Remus. He looked tired and hungry but fine. Sirius hugged his best friend and pushed him to a seat and passed him the letter. Remus raised his eye brows but said nothing.

"Umm could everyone look this way please? Umm hi, now that I have your attention I need everyone to clear out. As you can see we have some guests for Harry and also we have things to discuss and too many people will scare the kids. So if you can clear out I'd be great full."

Naturally this was met by heavy resistance. So many people were yelling that nothing could be made out. Sirius looked to his godson's kids and saw Gwen being comforted by Anna and Teddy. She looked terrified by all the shouting. Anna looked up and pleaded with her eyes for Sirius to end it.

Even through the shouting everyone heard when the kitchen door opened and one mad looking Harry potter stood there. Morgana was hiding behind him and looked at her sisters state. She tugged at her dads trousers. Harry looked down and then followed Morgan's line of sight. Ignoring everyone he walked straight over to Gwen and picked her up. Gwen wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and her legs around his waist.

Sirius walked to Harry's side and picked Teddy up. Both Anna and Morgan grabbed onto Harry's leg. "Now I believe my godfather asked you to leave. You have upset MY children and I won't stand for that. We have matters to take care of without everyone else."

Everyone looked at Harry and saw that he was serious. Slowly people started to clear out till it was just the Potter family, Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys and Hermione.

Harry looked at Sirius with a raised eye brow and tipped his head towards the door leading to the lounge room. Sirius nodded and looked down at Teddy in his arms. Harry shifted Gwen to is left hip and adjusted her so she could hang on and opened his arms for Teddy.

"Harry are you sure? Two kids is awfully hard to carry."

"Sirius it's fine. Besides I have memories from doing this for Gwen and Anna and Morgan. I'll be good. You two meet us in the lounge room and I'll get this lot settled. Then we can do that adoption. I also have something to talk to you about."

Sirius nodded and passed Teddy to Harry making sure the child was secure.

Harry and the children walked out past the others who all stared. Mrs Weasley narrowed her eyes at Sirius. She wanted to know what was going on and who the children were since they couldn't be Harry's.

"Sirius tell me what's going on? Who are those children? They can't be Harry's he is too young. And why are you making everyone leave?"

Sirius just rolled his eyes and noticed that Morgan had slipped into the room. "Hey kiddo what's up? Is your dad ok? And how's your sister?"

Morgan walked up to the head of the table and looked around,"Hey Sirius yeah Gwen and dad are ok, dad sent me in here since he couldn't detach Gwen. Shouting scares her after spending her whole life in war. So what's the hold up. Oh and dad told me to repeat these words so please don't tell me off, "Sirius and Remus get your arses in here so we can start and also as there are things I want to discuss." So again what's the hold up?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and the looked at Morgan, "Well the Weasley's are the hold up. Tell your dad that we'll be there shortly and in the mean time to tap into the wards and change the lounge room to fit everyone with a bedroom and stuff so we don't have to keep walking up and down stairs. Besides after that you guys can stay there together." said Sirius. And both said together "and tell your father we said. Not to swear. Now run along and we'll be there in a minute."

Morgana nodded smiling and ran out of the room. Sirius smiled and looked back at the Weasley's who all looked ticked off. "Right two choices leave peacefully or I'll have the wards boot you out." And with that he walked out smiling and with Remus strait on his heals shaking in silent laughter.

Molly ran out after Sirius and Remus, "You can't kick us out arthur has just come home, this is head quarters. What about the order? Has Dumbledore been informed?"

Sirius just stared at the mother trying to figure out the nicest way to say what he wanted. What he really wanted was to say get stuffed but thought that wasn't quite the best way to say it, so instead he turned to Remus. The werewolf knew his friend well enough to know what his problem.

"Molly first off we're sorry about disrupting Arthur's health, but our small family comes first. As for the order (he looked at Sirius who nodded) we quit! Also tell Dumbledore that from now on Harry will be home schooled. By order of his guardian and as wizarding British law states school is not compulsory he can not force Sirius nor I to send Harry. Also pass on that the old Black family wards are being set up and only those in the house at the time of the wards going up can access the house. Now bye bye."

And with that the two wizards left a stunned family in the hall. Sirius decided they could have half an hour before the wards would expel any people inside who didn't have Potter, Black or Lupin blood.

Hermione ran after the two men and called out "Is he not returning because of Umbridges detention and what it did to his hand? And what about the D.A. who's going to lead? And what about school work he has to sit his O.W.L.s"

Sirius stopped and looked at Hermione, she looked upset but she was clearly trying to say in the know. He wondered how Harry could have such an interfering friend, personally he would have told her to get stuffed years ago. He took a deep breathe and looked her in the eyes. He noted that her eyes did hold concern for her friend. She was used to having all the facts and this would have been a trying day since she didn't know what's going on. Further up the house he could hear talking but no packing sounds. Looks like the wards are going to boot them out.

"Hermione, I get your worried about your friend. And he will sit the exams and pass. I don't know anything about his hand but I will look into it. Now as to the D.A. I'm sure you will work something out. But the safety of my godson comes first, as it is Remus and I were discussing that next year he not go back. Because of the risk from Voldemort. Now I need you to do me a favor can you do that? (she nodded) good tell Molly that in 25 min I'll be raising the house wards and anyone inside who isn't keyed into the wards will be booted out of the house and dumped on the street. They can leave through the house floo system."

With that sirius turned and walked into what used to be the lounge room. The room now resembled a flat. There was a combined dining and lounge room, a small kitchen. The floor was covered in red wooden floor boards, the walls of the lunge room were a nice light cream color. The kitchens benches were made about of what appeared to be marble. There were comfy looking couches grouped in a circle around a small coffee table.

Remus joined him next to the door. His eyes were wide with shock and mirrored how Sirius felt. "I looked down the back and they each have a room as well as a room for us each. I found three doors marked as bathrooms. Harry said its temporary for whilst we sort things out. So that we don't have to keep walking up and down the stirs and expanding the rooms. Also so that we don't have to worry about setting up new rooms till after these memories."

Sirius just nodded. He then noticed that the Potters seemed to be having an argument. "What are they arguing about?"

"I don't know they were arguing when I came in. Shall we go and see?" Sirius nodded and the two wizards walked over to the lounge room. As they got closer thy heard Harry talking.

"...guys I get you want to have your pets full sized, but we are no longer in a large manor on our own. There are two other people here. Anna and Morgan, Amethyst and Rusty will have no where to spread their wings. Gwen where is Brazil going to be able to move without damaging herself, the things around her or someone else?"

"But dad can't we ask if we could stretch one rooms like we did in here? Please"

"Fine Andromeda and Morgana you turn around and ask right now."

All three children turned and saw a very confused Sirius and Remus standing behind them.

Both men looked at Harry for an explanation. "so what's going on? What's the arguing and asking me about something. And what this about detention with Umbridge doing something to your hand?"

Harry looked fearful. He hadn't worked out the best way to tell his godfather about his hand. He had been so focused on Teddy and the girls he had forgotten. He looked up to Sirius' waiting expression and thought of buying more time.

"Can we discuss it later? I was going to bring it up earlier before the kids came."

Sirius thought about it. Since Harry said he was going to bring it up he was inclined to let it wait. He looked at Remus and he nodded, promising with his eyes to remind Sirius about it later. Should his friend forget.

"Alright kiddo you have till later to talk about it. Now you mentioned things to discuss? But first lets do this potion, Gwen was it? ( he received a small nod) I believe you have a potion for your dad and I?Lets do this."

Gwen produced a small vial of potion and a dagger that she got from her left boot, "Sheesh Harry what are you teaching these kids in the future?" muttered Remus after seeing where Gwen got the dagger from. "Well we were at war with me leaving a lot. They all know how to defend themselves, even Gwen."

Gwen walked over to Sirius and Harry and grabbed both their hands. "I'm going to prick both your fingers, then let three drops of blood each drop into the potion. I will then shake he vial and it should all be done. And then daddy takes a mouthful and passes it to Sirius and then there we go."


End file.
